The Day Magic Cried and Courage Broke
by Robbi W
Summary: Merlin saved Camelot and now everyone knows. He has begged Arthur to save him. But there are many types of mercy and Merlin hasn't ever been one to choose the easy option DISCLAIMER: Merlin is not mine


Arthur swallowed harshly as he walked the many stairs down to the deepest cells, the keys dangling at his waist felt like a crime. He could get Merlin out. As he went deeper the smell of off mould and stagnant water attacked his senses and he rubbed at his nose, but that only seemed to make the smell settle thicker in his nostrils and throat. He finally hit the bottom with an echoing clang. It was pitch black, his torch flickered like a demon dancing in hell, illegally bright in the all-encompassing darkness.

"Merlin," he called out softly, but he couldn't hold back a wince as the world played whispers with him, throwing his word from wall to wall and bar to bar as it reverberated through the large space. A whimper was Arthur's only reply, he ran to where he heard that sound first and shone his torch in the cell. His eyes widened, fire playing in the whites.

"Merlin," he whispered, snatching the keys from his belt and jamming one in the lock, it popped open on the first try and Arthur sprinted through, slamming to his knees on the slimy stone before his friend, he put his torch to the side and gathered Merlin up in his arms, pressing the boy against his chest.

"Did you do it?" Merlin asked. A tear slipped down Arthur's cheek, eventually settling itself in the curls of his greatest friend and making space for more.

"Yes," Arthur cried clutching Merlin closer as more tears joined the first. "It's going to be me, that's what I promised, my friend, I'll be the one doing it," Merlin stilled, then shuddered, then Arthur felt tears drenching his tunic.

"You'll be fine, Arthur," he gasped, "You'll be fine." Arthur laughed, a rumbling, mournful sound.

"Oh, my brother," he said gently, settling his hand on Merlin's grimy, wet curls, "I think the consequences may be more then I can bear."

"You'll survive," Merlin breathed, nuzzling under Arthur's jaw, determined to feel the warmth he would miss in the long years stretching before him. Arthur bit his lip, part of the deal was that he was not allowed to remove the cuffs, but Merlin looked so small now, like a child seeking comfort from its parent and Arthur couldn't bear to not give his friend a little bit of the life back that he had missed, the cuffs opened with a gentle click and Merlin gasped as magic flooded his veins.

"A – are you sure?" Arthur asked, another tear slipping down his cheek. Merlin nodded, bringing a shaky, pale hand up to grip the nape of Arthur's neck weakly.

"I can't run forever, Arthur," a weary smile slowly drew itself on Merlin's features, "And I'll see you again." Arthur tilted Merlin's head and kissed his cheek gently, warm, chapped lips scratching slightly at the piercing cold skin below them.

"Thank you for being the little brother I always wished for," Arthur said, Merlin smiled tiredly, reaching up to touch Arthur's cheek but Arthur took his cold hand in his calloused ones, grinning gently at him.

"Thank you for being the older brother I always wanted," a sob burst from Arthur's throat before he could compose himself.

"You're still the worst servant in all of Albion."

"And you'll be the best king of them all."

"See you in a few years?" Merlin grinned, a sad imitation of his usual bright, dimpled smile, but one that still managed to get a small smirk out of Arthur all the same.

"See you in a few, but not too few unfortunately, Uther's got years on him yet."

"You don't sound too happy about that, are you speaking treason servant?" Merlin looked at Arthur meaningfully.

"You can't speak treason against a king who was never yours," Arthur sighed.

"I know," he said to the unspoken words vibrating between them, "I know."

"Are you ready Merlin?" Arthur whispered, already sliding his hands underneath the warlock's knees and back.

"Will I ever be?" Merlin whispered in reply, gasping in surprise as Arthur stood and began striding out the door.

"You don't have time to be, then again, none of us ever do," they both heaved a sigh of relief as they finally reached the top of the stairs, but tensed as they remembered the beast that was creeping closer with every second.

"Are you scared?" Arthur asked as he continued to stride through the corridors, checking for guards every once in a while, though none seemed to be there.

"Yes," Merlin gasped, choking as a sob clawed its way up his throat, "I'd rather face a dragon," Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"You can control dragons, idiot," Merlin stared at him, eyes wild.

"It's just an expression you prat!" The young warlock started shaking, large, jarring shivers which made it hard for his hands to grip onto Arthur's tunic.

"I'm scared Arthur, I'm so scared."

"It's okay," Arthur hushed, "I won't let Uther near you. I'll be quick."

"You promise," Merlin said quietly, sounding so much like a lost child that Arthur's heart ached.

"I promise," he answered just as quietly. They finally reached the doors of the throne room, Arthur put Merlin down and wiped at the tears on his cheeks.

"Keep your dignity," he said as Merlin stood, "You walk in a free man and out just as free. Just be brave for me," Arthur acquiesced, knowing that Merlin wouldn't hold himself together for himself. Merlin nodded seriously as Arthur smiled wetly. The once and future king pushed the doors opened. He strode in beside Merlin and stood by him rather than take his throne.

"Father," Arthur said in the most level voice he could manage, "I ask of you to allow me to do this now, to make it less painful for everyone."

"Very well," the tyrant king said, leaning back on his throne. Merlin fell on his knees, chest heaving and body shaking, so Arthur fell to his own knees before his former servant, ignoring the scandalised gasps from the court.

"Merlin," he whimpered, taking the boy's face between his hands, he pressed a kiss on his pale forehead before pressing their foreheads together, he put a hand on Merlin's head, ruffling the raven hair slightly, "It'll be painless, I promise, just a single snap and it'll be over."

"If I need a good friend in the next life?" Arthur smiled through his tears.

"Then I'll be there as soon as I can," Merlin closed his eyes.

"Godspeed, Arthur," he whispered. Arthur chuckled softly, pulling his head back to position his hands on Merlin's chin and the back of Merlin's head.

"On three," Merlin shuddered and a sob burst from his throat but he nodded his head and held back his tears. _That's it, not long to go Merlin, be brave for me._

"One… Two… Three…" Arthur broke on the third count, tears running down his face as he crashed down next to the lifeless body of his greatest friend. The countdown was only for the court.

Because Merlin's life was taken at one.


End file.
